


John's Angel

by PattRose



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Goodbye, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has his very own angel in heaven which will come in handy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Angel

John’s Angel  
By PattRose  
Summary: John has his very own angel in heaven. 

John had went to the grave site where Carter was laid to rest and decided that when he got home he was going to lock everyone out. He was determined to have a drink in Carter’s name. She deserved more than that, but right now it was all he could offer her. A goodbye to his good friend, who could have become much more. 

John had a bottle of beer and 100 proof vodka to make a special drink with. 

He mixed one and a half shots of 100 proof vodka, poured it into a glass and then filled it with his beer. He then added a splash of tabasco sauce for flavor. It was called Beer Buster and Carter used to love them. It was not John’s favorite drink but this was for Carter. 

He sat down in his chair, before he took a drink and held up the glass and said, “Cheers, Carter. Goodbye, my dear friend. You will be missed.”

There was nothing else to say or do. Carter loved this drink, John did know that much. 

The sadness and quiet that occupied the room, filled John’s heart and soul. This was going to be a long night.

John could hear neighbors having fun. Everyone seemed wrapped up in their own happiness except for him. He would always have time for Carter. He had a special place in his heart for his dear friend. John also knew that he now owned his very own guardian angel and he knew Carter would be watching out for him from her new home. 

The end


End file.
